l'amour interdit
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: c'est un one-shot et un slash HPDM Drago se promène dehors quand soudain.... venez lire pour la suit!


L'Amour interdit.

_Disclamer:_ ce n'est pes à moi (dommage j'aurait bien voulu) mais à la grande J.K Rowlings.

_Genre_: c'est un HPDM et un slash donc toute personne homophobe faîtes demi-tour!!!!!

_Ratings:_ c'est un rating M (c'est assez choquant mais pas trop quand même)

Petite note: je suis une nouvelle dans le métier donc veuillez être indulgent(e)s avec moi!!!!!!

Bon bah je vais pas vous embêter plus loingtemps avec mon bavardage et on va commencer!!!

Drago avait quitté la douceur de son lit et la chaleur de ses dras pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Son statut de préfet lui permettait de circuler librement dans les couloirs. Arrivé dehors il vit un silhouette ressemblant a celle d'un homme se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Content de pouvoir choper un élève hors de son dortoir, Drago se mit à le suivre. Il étais sur le point de le rattraper quand le silhouette pénétra dans la forêt. Drago le suivit mais il perdit sa trace juste après être entré dans le bois. Il chercha dans les alentours sans le trouver quand il entendit des cris de douleurs réppétés. Certain que ça venait de la personne le précédant, il se dirrigea vers les cris. Il marcha une bonne dizaine de minutes. Enfin il arriva dans une claurière peu éclairée par la lune et ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place. Harry Potter, le Golden Boy, l'Elu, étais au milieu et s'entaillait la peau, il se mutilait. Mais attention pas une simple mutilation sur les bras, non il se mutilait la peau de la poitrine au niveau du coeur. Il s'entaillait tellement profondémen que ses blessures finiraient par être mortelles. A peine cette pensée avait elle éffleurée ses pensées que Drago se precipita vers son ennemi de toujours.

-Potter!!!! Arrête!!!!

A l'énonciation de son nom, Harry se retourna vers celui qui l'avait prononcé. Celui qu'il vit lui donna la force de se faire des blessures encore plus profondes. Il n'eu pas le temps d'achever la première que Drago arriva à sa hauteur. Il lui le couteau des mains. Même pas capable de se faire souffrir dignement, pensa Drago.

-Rends moi ça Malfoy.

-Non Potter!!!!

-Pourtant tu devrais être content que ton pire ennemi se tue!

-Ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste que j'ai envie que tu crève!!!!

-Menteur!!!!!! Tu meurs d'envie que je crève.

Cette phrase fit mal à Harry qui ne supportait plus de se battre avec Drago. De plus, il souffrait de sa blessure au coeur (extérieur).Drago entendit le geignement de douleur de son vis-à-vis. Ce petit bruit lui fit mal au coeur, il ne supportait pas ce changement d'attitude chez son ennemi qu'il croyait bien connaître du fait de ses observations constantes. Il connaisssait un Harry courageux, heureux, respirant la joie de vivre, sur de lui et maintenant il avait devant lui un Harry triste, mal dans sa peau, avec un besoin de protection...Ca le déconcertait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Survivant serait un jour aussi désemparé.

-Il faut que tu te soigne!!

-Non!!!!!

-Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu te mutile???

-C'est pas tes oignons!

Et cette fois se fut à Drago que la phrase de Harry fit mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de voir un Harry mal lui avait changer ses sentiments pour lui, ou alors les avais simplement libérés?

-Dis le moi! S'il te plait Harry?!?

L'énonciation de son prénom par la personne qu'il aimait mais qui le detestais le fit répondre malgrés lui.

-c'est à cause de toi.

La phrase avait été dite tellement bas que Drago cru ne pas avoir bien entendu.

-Quoi??

-C'est à cause de toi§§

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse justifié que tu te suiccide!!

-Oui mais imagine de devoir te battre tous les jours avec la personne que tu aime seulement pour faire bonne figure et pour plaire aux autres!!

Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans la tête de Drago.

-Tu ne peux as m'aimer!?!

-Bah si la preuve!!

-C'est impossible!!

-Si c'est possi...

Avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase Harry sentit une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard orageux de Drago. Il senttit la langue de celui-ci carresser ses lèvres pour quémander l'ouverture de sa bouche. Tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment Harry ouvrit sa bouche. Sa langue rencontra sa jumelle et s'ensuivit un doux combat pour la domination de l'autre.

-Drago qu'est ce que tu fais??

-Bah... je t'embrasse.

-J'avais remarqué merci mais pourquoi tu m'embrasse??

-Heu...peut-être que j'en avais envie.

-Et pourquoi t'en avais envie??

-... parce que je t'aime.

-Quoi??

-Je t'aime Harry!!!

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, peut-être qu'il y avait un espoir mais avant qu'il est pu dire la moindre chose, la même sensation de douceur l'envahie. Draqo l'embrassaitde nouveau trouvant que la réponse de Harry tardait un peu trop. Après un baiser passioné, Drago relacha les lèvres de Harry à contre coeur pour reprendre sa respiration, quant ce dernier s'écroula par terre. Sa blessure saignait de plus en plus. Drago se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers le château. Arrivé à l'interrieur de celui-ce il alla à l'infirmerie avec son précieux fardeau dans ses bras. En pénéntrant dans la salle nullement éclairée il alluma la lumière et déposa Harry sur un lit. Ensuite il alla toquer à la porte des appartement de Madame Pomfresh.

-Madame!!!!

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière encore endormie.

-Qu'y à t-il??

-Vite madame il y a quelqu'un à soigner de toute urgence!!

A l'entente de cette phrase la fatigue disparut du visage de la femme pour faire place à de l'inquiétude.

-Où ça??

-Sur le lit!! là-bas!! Drago montra du doigt le lit où étais installé Harry. L'infirmière se fit encore plus inquiète, elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour Harry, et ce précipita vers son patient de minuit. Elle passa l'heure qui suivit à lui appliquer des onguents et à lui donner des potions régénérantes. Quant enfin elle eu finie, elle mit un sort sur Harry lui permettant de se réveiller si il y avait le moindre changement et alla se coucher. Enfin seul avec Harry, Drago déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. Il s'allonges à côté de lui et passa de façon protectrice et posssésive ses mains autours des hanches de Harry. C'est dans cette position que les trouva madame Pomfresh le lendemain. Elle décida de les laisser dormir et alla prévénir le professeur Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, Drago et Harry se réveillait.

-Bonjour, dit Drago.

-B'jour

Harry s'étira et sembla remarquer où il était et se souvenir des évènements de la veille puisqu'il s'éloigna de Drago et cria:

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé???

-Tu t'es évanoui et je t'es ammené à l'infirmerie.

Harry tatâ sa poitrine et ses yeux s'ouvriren de stupéfaction quand in compris que ses blessure avaient disparut. Drago vit son étonnement dans ses yeux et le prit dans ses bras.

-Madame Pmfres à soigné tes blessures.

Harry se détendit dans les bras de Drago comme si seulement ses bras pouvaient le calmer.

-J'ai peur que ce qui c'est passé hier soir ne soit qu'un rêve, expliqua Harry.

-Ne t'en fais pas c'est bien réel et tu es désormais mon petit emi!!

-J'aime bien cette idée!!

Drago pencha la tête et embrassa son petit ami juste au moment où les amis de ce dernier entraient accompagnés de Mme Pomfresh, Dumbledore et de MacGonnagal.

-Harry ça va??

Hermione avait posé cette question après que Harry eu relevé la tête.

-Oui Mione et puis tu devrait plutôt posé cette question à Ron!!

En effet ce dernier étais choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

-Harry...et...l-la fou-fouine en-ens-embl-ble...

-Oui Ron, Harry et Drago sont ensemble.

Hermione avait décidé que Ron et elle repasserait plus tard quand Ron aureit accépté que Harry étais gay et qu'il sortait avec Malfoy. Pourtant l'interrogatoire continuait avec Dumbledore qui voulais savoir pourquoi son très chèr élève étais bléssé en arrivant.

-Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy pouvez-vous nous expliqué ce qui c'est passé?!?

Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent ce que lui étais arrivé dans la forêt et il le fit comprendre à Drago d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne sais pas professeur, expliqua Drago.

-Moi non plus, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Dumbledore avait du mal à les croire mais il ne leur en fit rien savoir.

-Bien!! Mr Malfoy pouvez-vous resté avec Harry??

-Avec plaisir professeur!!

Les deux professeurs prirent congé du bléssé plus si bléssé que ça et sortirent de l'infirmerie tandis que Mme Pomfresh allait dans son bureau. Ron et Hermione revinrent voir les deux jeunes hommes et après que ceux-ci leur eurent expliquer qu'ils sortaient bien ensemble ete qu'ils s'aimaient, ils les laissèrent ensembles. Le couple passa le reste de la journée à parler et à s'embrasser. Il restais bien des choses à régler pour que tput fonctionne bien entre eux mais ils étaient sur que ensemble ils y arriveraient.


End file.
